


For Loving Me

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: Sarada has a surprise for her husband





	

“Hey babe,” Boruto greeted, eyes soft as candlelight. Sarada shut the door gently behind her and murmured a greeting in the same half-whisper he’d used.

Seiko was fast asleep in her dad’s arms, toddler limbs still perfectly composed even in rest; their little girl was every bit an Uchiha, despite her violet eyes.

“How’d today go?” Sakura asked as she bent to run a soothing hand through Seiko’s hair. The little girl turned slightly, unconsciously, like a flower reaching towards sunlight. Sarada’s chest flooded with warmth; even after nearly three years as a parent, it constantly amazed her how much she could love another human being.

“Really good. Hima-chan said Seiko is ahead of other kids her age and learns quickly,” Boruto bragged, his own hand running soothing circles on his daughter’s back, “Even the stuffy old council member that watched complimented her. I think. He said she has ‘more potential than her heritage would imply’.”

Sarada filed that tidbit away in her mind. She’d find out exactly which council member that man was from Himawari later; the over-protective aunt and recently-minted Hyuuga Clan Head had likely dealt with him already, but a little reinforcement from the future Hokage never hurt. No one messed with the Uzumaki-Uchiha Clan, especially not its youngest member.

“Our little genius,” Sarada praised, falling in love all over again with the way Seiko’s ebony lashes brushed her cherubic cheeks. Her hair was Uchiha-black and longer than her mother’s had ever been. As a poised little lady, Seiko loved having long hair and insisted on wearing it in all manner of confusing braids. Thank gods for Hinata; she had taught both parents how to do Seiko’s hair after one particular blunder ended in cut locks and a sobbing toddler. Seiko still preferred Hinata do her hair herself, but at least Seiko allowed her parents to touch it now.

“Put her to bed with me?” Boruto whispered, tilting his chin forwards in a silent plea for a kiss. Sarada considered teasing him, considered darting away or simply kissing his brow, but she knew he’d been waiting in that spot for her to get home so she could see her daughter, knew his arms were probably sore from holding his growing toddler, so instead she kissed him as deeply as she was able. Wove her calloused hands through his spiky hair and put her lips against his own smooth ones, teased them open with a deft tongue and a few playful swipes. Half a minute later, Sarada pulled away to Boruto’s blown pupils. Sarada smirked.

“What was that for?” Boruto choked out, all but lurching to a stand in his rush to put his daughter to bed.

Sarada giggled and guided her husband towards their daughter’s room with a hand on his elbow, “For loving me.”

Boruto opened his mouth, locked eyes with his wife, and promptly shut it again, “How fast can we put her to bed without waking her?”

“Let’s see, why don’t we?” Sarada teased, darting in front of her husband, “I’ll get her bed ready, you change her.”

Boruto’s radiated eagerness to match his wife’s mischievousness as they quickly divested their daughter of her clothing and put her in her recently-made-full-size bed. Despite how they rushed, they both took the time to kiss Seiko goodnight and tell her they loved her. They knew she wasn’t awake to hear them, but as shinobi any day could be their last, and they wanted their love for their daughter so deeply ingrained into her soul that she’d always remember it, with or without them.

As soon as Sarada’s lips left her daughter’s forehead, Boruto spun her out of the room and up against the nearest wall. He latched his lips onto her neck and sucked at the spot where the skin met her shoulder blade. Sarada shuddered and wrapped her legs around her husband’s waist; he knew exactly how to drive her crazy with one touch after all these years.

“Aren’t you going to ask about my day?” Sarada asked as Boruto’s hand reached underneath her shirt and fondled her breasts. Boruto moved his lips just far enough away from her skin to answer, so they brushed her neck with every word.

“If you’re thinking about your day right now, I’ve lost my touch.”

“Never,” Sarada said breathlessly, pushing herself as near to her husband as she could go, “But I wanted to tell you something about it, and you didn’t ask.”

Boruto groaned and pulled away far enough to rest his forehead against her collarbone. Sarada’s legs stayed firmly around his waist, and she could feel just how frustrated he was by the interruption.

“How was your day, dear?”

“Well, I went to the hospital for my check-up-”

Boruto pulled his torso away from his wife’s at that, and his large hands came to support her thighs, “Are you okay? Is your leg not healing right?”

Boruto made to let her down, to examine the month old sparring injury himself if need be, but Sarada tightened her grip on his hips and pecked him on the edge of his check, “My leg is fine, you silly man. Just like it has been the last four times you asked. But they did blood work this afternoon, and they called me at the tower a few hours later-”

Boruto hiked her up higher at that and locked his eyes frantically with hers, “Oh gods, you’re not dying are you? Your mother said you wouldn’t get that weird Uchiha disease unless-” Sarada cut him off with a soft kiss, one that spoke of promises and trust.

“Shhh, stop interrupting. I’m okay, I promise. I’m not leaving you,” Sarada soothed, running her thumb in circles over Boruto’s earlobe. It was one of the odd things Sarada had found quickly calmed Boruto over their years together. Predictably, Boruto turned to putty in her hands and nodded for her to continue.

Sarada decided to stop torturing him, “I’m pregnant, Boruto. We’re going to have another baby.”

Boruto stared at her. Sarada’s bright smile dimmed a bit, long buried insecurities rising to the surface at his silence, “Aren’t you happy? I thought you wanted Seiko to have a sibling.”

“I…” Boruto choked out, setting her gently on the floor. This time, Sarada let him. She made to back away from him, took a half step, but he wound one arm firmly around her waist to stop her.

“I,” He started more clearly this time, “Am the happiest I have ever been. Every day, here, with you and our daughter. And I am so fucking happy you’re pregnant that I don’t even know what to say.”

Sarada giggled wetly and launched herself at him. Boruto spun her around while Sarada peppered kisses on his face, her limbs trembling. She hadn’t realized until that exact moment that she was worried about telling her husband; she knew he wanted more children, but the pregnancy wasn’t exactly planned. But Boruto’s shining face and matching tears reminded her of what she knew all along: he loved her with his whole heart, and he’d love their children--all of them--just the same.

“Mommy?” Seiko’s confused voice piped, her little body warily watching her parents dance around in the hallway outside her room, “What’s going on?” The toddler’s cherry lips were pursed and brows furrowed, face still lined with sleep.

Sarada resisted the urge to coo, but gave into the urge to swoop her daughter up in her arms. Boruto folded himself around his girls and answered for his wife, “Mommy just told me some good news, Ko-chan, and we were celebrating.”

“Can I hear?” Seiko asked hopefully, tucking herself as far into her parent’s grasp as she could. For some reason, people always thought that Seiko’s proper personality meant that she was cold, but she was the most loving little girl Sarada had ever met. Not that she was biased.

Sarada shared half a glance with her husband, but she already knew they were in agreement, “You’re going to have a little brother or sister, Seiko.”

Lavender eyes ran over her parents, as if testing the truth of her mother’s words. With a tiny nod and a large yawn, Seiko said, “I will love them as much as I love you.”

Boruto cried so hard at her words Sarada was afraid he’d frighten Seiko, but the little girl simply pet her dad’s hair as she would’ve an errant puppy, completely unperturbed.

Yes, she was every bit an Uzumaki-Uchiha. Hopefully, the newest member of their clan would be too.


End file.
